


Midnight Talk. The science of the Night.

by Avakado78



Series: Paralelismos De Tiempo [1]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony (Cartoon 2003-2009), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Good, Multi, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avakado78/pseuds/Avakado78
Summary: — This place, Luna, belonged to your father. It was created and imbued with his magic so that even after his disappearance, it still keeps his memory - snow-white ruler alicorn lay on one of the columns that had an average size and calmly looking into the distance, where against the background of the columns could be seen a huge full moon.Her words were true, this place was created by King Orion several millennia ago from the most the first pillar until its center sister. To find this place was very difficult, he was personally puzzled by its safety. Only two people knew about him, his Creator and his beloved, who gave him two beautiful daughters.His magic was forever imprinted in this place in the form of this place and the magic clots that like azure-colored tailed comets flew within this piece of heaven on earth. Despite the fact that their owner would hardly ever again be able to return here.





	Midnight Talk. The science of the Night.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Midnight Talk. The science of the Night.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491287) by Филика Фиалка. 



The streets of Canterlot were in the dead of night. Millions of stars lit up all around with a majestic and shining full moon that majestically shone deep on the dark blue velvet of the firmament.

The time was past midnight, but in spite of that, there were still those who had not yet gone to the Kingdom of Morpheus.

This place was outside the line of sight of the rest of the residents of Canterlot, everything was very different than the rest of the country.

In the night light, a deep azure lake shone with magical light. This place was surrounded by a giant pillar that smoothly into the circle, slightly offset in their height from top to bottom, but still bouchee high above the ground.

— This place, Luna, belonged to your father. It was created and imbued with his magic so that even after his disappearance, it still keeps his memory - snow-white ruler alicorn lay on one of the columns that had an average size and calmly looking into the distance, where against the background of the columns could be seen a huge full moon.

Her words were true, this place was created by King Orion several millennia ago from the most the first pillar until its center sister. To find this place was very difficult, he was personally puzzled by its safety. Only two people knew about him, his Creator and his beloved, who gave him two beautiful daughters.

His magic was forever imprinted in this place in the form of this place and the magic clots that like azure-colored tailed comets flew within this piece of heaven on earth. Despite the fact that their owner would hardly ever again be able to return here.

Galaxi was honored possessor of a white, as if the first snow, wool and a long mane and tail that smoothly flowed from color of vividly-orange evening the sky in dark violet color of the setting sun. Together with her husband, she was the personification of the entire cosmos.

And let before she was carrying his burden along with the love of her life, now she had to be strong enough that their children were happy, safe, and, as before, was surrounded by warmth, love and affection.

She was ready to replace both her mother and father.

And now from her mane seemed head little alicorn with wool in dark blue and a mane the color of the night winter sky. Despite the fact that the kids had long been time to sleep, it was a very important lesson.

— Honey, remember one thing. Day and night simply can not exist separately from each other, it is equivalent to the fact that the day would not have the sun, and the night of the moon and stars. We, as rulers of this Kingdom, must preserve the harmony of the world, it is our duty to our destiny. And let sometimes everything seems quite impossible, it is important to remember that in the world there is always someone who will understand and support you.

The bright orange eyes of alicorn met the sky-blue ones, after which the little one nevertheless got out of her mother's mane and sat down next to her.

— But what to do if it is not recognized by others? What if everyone doesn't care? It's not fair, is it?

The ruler again turned her gaze to the glowing moon.

— That's not how expensive it is. Even if you'll never meet, there will always be those who will have your way, — after these words the ruler again glanced at his youngest daughter, the world of night, the Moon, full of paints, secrets and those events that give many warmth and comfort. It cannot be underestimated.

The moonlight reflected carefully in the crystal, azure surface of the lake, creating the outlines of the moon road. A little cool wind now and then blew both representatives of the majestic Royal family.

— Your dad was the personification of the distant darkness of the galaxy. But, despite this, he was extremely important part of harmony. Not only did he rule the night, he gave this world the moon and the stars, it was all in his power.

The Queen sighed sadly for a moment, closing her eyes, but after a second she looked back at her youngest daughter.

— Your father has been gone a long time, soon, and I must go after him, but you must remember once and for all. No matter how far away we are, we will meet one day in the light of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Art for the head - https://hdqwalls.com/download/princess-luna-pic-2048x1152.jpg


End file.
